My Boyfriend in 16
by Rani Aerin-chan
Summary: Cerita ini di angkat dari komik karangan Yoshinaga Yuu. Dan, agak dirubah ceritanya biar readers tertarik #apa iya?#  Summary and Warning inside! RnR ok!


**My Boyfriend In 16**

**Disclamer: Masahi Kishi Moto**

**Rate: T**

**Genere: Humor, Romance, Hurt/ comfort, Drama DLL**

**Warning! OOC, Typo dimana- mana, Bahasa gak baku, Jelek, GaJe, Kebanyakan Flashback, Inner Hinata, POV- nya kependekan, DKK**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

**.**

**.**

Di angkat dari cerita komik My Boyfriend in 16 karangan **Yoshinaga Yuu**. Tapi, ceritanya ada yang dirubah sesuai imajinasi (halah) Rani.

.

.

Hyuga Hinata, gadis berumur 20 tahun ini teruma soal masalah cinta karena patah hati pada waktu SMA.

Suatu hari, tanpa sengaja Hinata bertemu dengan Naruto.

Dari yang awalnya kesal, mulai muncul rasa sayang dan cinta.

Terhadap cowok yang berusia...

.

.

.

16 tahun itu

.

.

**Hinata POV**

Ini adalah hari pertama di tahun baru. Dan, hal yang kulakukan pertama kali di tahun ini adalah menabrak cowok yang sama sekali gak ku kenal.

**Flashback on + Hinata POV end**

3

.

.

2

.

.

1

.

.

Prakk! " Selamat Tahun Baru!" Sorak Hinata sambil meledakan confetti.

" Se... la... mat." Ucap Sakura tidak semangat.

Hinata menatap Sakura yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja. " Kau kurang semangat Sakura." Komentar Hinata sambil membersihkan pita conffeti yang baru saja ia ledakkan.

" Tentu saja Hinata. Menyedihkan banget kita harus melewati Tahun Baru di toko! Enggak Happy sama sekali." Jawab Sakura sambil meng- gebrak meja.

" Aku sudah bosan mendengarnya Sakura. Lagian juga, kita memang lagi shift 'kan?"

" Makanya aku gak semangat Hinata!" Sungut Sakura sambil melipat tanganya di depan dada.

" Sudahlah, toh, sebentar lagi juga waktunya pulang. Kita berdua akan melewati Tahun Baru yang sepi ya?" Hinata melirik jam tanganya yang berwarna Lavender itu.

" Humph! Hinata sih, enak. Sudah ada Gaara yang memperhatikanmu." Ucap Sakura iri sambil mengembungkan kedua pipi- nya.

" Bukan kayak gitu Sakura. Aku..." Ucapan Hinata terpotong oleh seseorang.

" Kalian belum pulang?" Gaara muncul dari pintu belakang toko.

' Ah, baru saja di omongin. Panjang umur kau Gaara!' Inner Sakura.

" Kalian udah boleh pulang. Makasih ya." Ucap Gaara.

" Ya, Sama- sama. Kami pulang dulu ya!" Kata Hinata dan Sakura ber- barengan.

Sepulang dari yempat kerja mereka, Hinata dan Sakura pergi ke kuil untuk ber- doa.

" Sial...! semoga tahun ini aku bia dapet pacar yang oke! Biar gak kalah dari Hinata!" Harap Sakura.

Hinata sweatdropped mendengar- nya. " Sudah kubilang, Gaara itu bukan pacar- ku Sakura!" Komentar Hinata. Tapi, kelihatanya Sakura tidak mendengarnya. Dan, Hinata- pun melanjutkan do'a- nya.

" Kami- sama. Aku, Hyuga Hinata. Umur 20 tahun, saat ini bersekolah tingkat 2 di sekolah professional. Harapanku tahun ini, bisa hidup tenang dan damai." Harap Hinata. (tapi, kok lebih mirip perkenalan pidato GaJe yah?)

" Hinata! Kemari! Kau harus melihat ini!" Panggil Sakura. Hinata berbalik dan menuju Sakura, tapi, karena kaki- nya oleng. Tepaksa, dia harus menabrak seseorang sampai jatuh.

.

.

**Flashback off + Hinata POV**

**.**

**.**

' Belum- belum sudah dapat masalah! Ya ampun! Apa aku bisa hidup tenang?' Inner- ku.

Saat aku mencoba bangkit, kudengar beberapa orang sedang memperhatikan- ku sambil cekikian. Duh! Malunya aku! Plus, saat aku melihat wajah cowok itu, pipiku langsung memerah dan terasa panas. Karena orangnya tuh ya... CAKEP BANGET! Kyaa! Ok, kurasa aku terlalu lebay. Dia menarik tangan- ku dan menolongku untuk berdiri. Dan saat itu juga Sakura mendatangiku.

" Hinata, apa kamu gak papa? Lagian juga, kamu ngapa... in..." Kulihat, wajah Sakura menjadi merah padam. Bisa kutebak, dia sedang mengatakan...

' Cowok Keren! Kyaa! Mmpi apa aku semalam?' Tentunya juga dengan berbunga- bunga dan gambar hati di kedua matanya.

Tapi, yang membuatku merasa curiga, cowok bererambut pirang yang ku tabrak tadi, sedang membisikan sesuatu pada temanya. Tapi, firasatku langsung buyar saat Sakura mengoyang- goyangkan secara cepat bahuku.

" Bagus Hinata! Kamu top 1 deh!" Ucapnya senang. Tapi, juga dengan nada kecil.

Tanpa ku sadari, cowok berambut pirang dan temanya yang memakai topi itu mengajukan suatu permintaan yang aneh menurutku.

" Gimana kalo kita ber- empat ke karaoke?" Tanya cowok berambut pirang itu.

" Kami hanya ber- dua. Jadi, mau yah?" Tambah temannya.

Sebenarnya, aku ingin menjawab tidak. Tapi, Sakura sudah memberiku puppy eyes- nya. Plus, di menginjak kaki- ku dengan keras sekarang. Aku ingin berteriak, tapi, berhubung ini tempat umun, niatku itu kelihatanya harus ku kubur.

" I- iya... au..." Jawabku terpaksa. Kaki- ku rasanya seperti tertimpa puluhan buku tebal yang jatuh dari langit ke- 7. Ok, yang barusan apaan? Lanjut aja deh!

**Hinata POV End**

**~~~~ My Boyfriend in 16 ~~~~**

.

.

" Kenapa~~~ jadinya seperti ini~~~" Hinata nangis bombay.

" Ini salah- mu Sakura!" Hinata men- deathglare Sakura dengan nada ber- bisik. Tapi, Sakura- nya malah kesenengan.

" Sudahlah! Beruntung banget kita bisa di ajak main sama cowok se- keren mereka! Permohonan- ku dikabulakan kami- sama!" Jawab Sakura dengan nada ber- bisik.

Hinata yang kesal karena ulah Sakura, langsung mebalikan badanya dan meminum jus apple pesananya dengan kesal. ' Huh, aku banci jadi cewek gampangan! Dasar Sakura! Aku jadi terperangkap oleh situasi ini 'kan?' Inner Hinata. Di dalam hatinya, bisa kita lihat, Hinata sedang menendang sebuah samsak tanpa ampun. Poor samsak.

Saat sedang asik dengan 'dunia'- nya sendiri. Cowok yang Hinata tabrak tadi bertanya padanya.

" Hei, namamu siapa?" Tanya- nya. Deg! Hinata menghentikan aksi menyedot- nya dan menolehkan pandanganya ke cowok itu.

" Hyuga."

" Nama panggilam- mu?"

" Hinata. Hyuga Hinata." Jawab Hinata sambil meletakan gelas minumanya. Sakura? Dia sedang asik mengobrol dengan teman cowok itu tadi.

" Oh, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Salam kenal ya." Kata cowok yang bernama Naruto itu.

" Salam kenal." Jawab Hinata singkat. ' Bahkan nama- nya pun keren. Ketarak banget cowok populer. Tapi, aku kurang suka.' Inner Hinata.

Hinata meneliti Naruto itu dari atas ampe bawah. ' Kelihatanya, aku pernah bertemu denganya. Tapi, dimana ya?' Inner Hinata. Karena merasa di perhatikan, Naruto menolehkan mukanya ke arah Hinata.

" Mau nyanyi lagi?" Tanya Naruto yang sedang asik memilih lagu.

" Enggak, aku kurang suka nyanyi. Kamu aja sana." Jawab Hinata cuek.

" Jangan judes begitu dong." Goda Naruto.

" Udah, jangan basa- basi. Kamu pasti berniat yang macam- macam 'kan? Aku gak percaya sama cowok yang gampang ngajak cewek pergi." Kata Hinata sinis + dingin. (oreo? *plak!* gak ada kaitanya!)

" Apa? Apaan sih? Kamu pasti gak punya pacar gara- gara sifatmu ini ya?" Kata Naruto. Hinata langsung membulatkan bola matanya.

" Apa? Apa katamu tadi?" Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan tampang Horor.

" Padalah, umurmu udah segitu. Kenapa berusaha menjauhi laki- laki? Masih muda harus dipenuhi dengan kashi cinta. ( kalo le & guy 'kan semangat masa muda, yo!) Kalau tidak, nanti keburu jadi tante- tante loh!" Komentar Naruto tanpa dosa.

JLEB! Hinata sekarang ini kepalanya sudah bersimbah darah karena ada jutaan anak panah menusuk kepalanya. Plus, jangan lupakan juga perempatan- nya.

" APA? Memangnya kau siapa? Sok banget sih! Memangnya kau tahu apa soal aku? Cepat katakan!" Amuk Hinata dengan muka seperti setan mengamuk.

Naruto sweatdroped tingkat dewa. " I- iya. Maaf deh, maaf." Kata Naruto pasrah.

" Sayang sekali, padahal tadinya kupikir kau manis." Kata Naruto sambil melipat tanganya di atas meja dan menyandarkan kepalanya.

DEG! Jantung Hinata serasa berhenti saat Naruto mengatakan itu.

Dan, terdengarlah sebuah musik yang ber- irama pop. " Ah! Ini laguku!" Kata Naruto sabil mengambil mic.

Hinata mengambil bir- nya Sakura sambil bergumam. 'Menyebalkan!' Dan, secara cepat menghabiskan bir Sakura itu.

" H- Hinata? Kamu kenapa?" Sakura kaget karena baru pertama kali ini dia melihat Hinata minum bir.

" Tambah lagi!" Kata Hinata. Sakura cekikian.

" Ha... ha... bagus Hinata!" Tawa Sakura.

~~~~ **My Boyfriend in 16 **~~~~

.

.

" Ayo jalan terus! Lemot amat sih kau ini!" Kata Hinata yang sedang mabuk. Dan, sekarang dia sedang digendong oleh Naruto pulang.

" Berisik! Bisa diam gak sih! Ku tinggal loh!" Ancam Naruto.

" Berisik! Udah, jangan banyak omong. Cepat- lah jalan!" (padahal udah jalan!)

" Kau ini terlalu polos." Desis Naruto.

.

.

**Rumah Hinata**

.

.

Sesampai- nya di rumah Hinata. Naruto meminta kunci rumah pada Hinata, dan diberikanya begitu saja.

Naruto mengantar Hinata ke kamar- nya. Dan menurunkanya di tempat tidur- nya.

" Assiikk! Kasur!" Hinata membenamkan mukanya ke kasur sambil mengerek- gerakan kepalanya.

" Kau ini benar- benar terlalu polos. Tenang sekali kau, lucu." Naruto sweatdroped.

" Huh. Lakukan saja apa yang kau mau. Aku sudah pasrah." Hinata memutar badanya membelakangi Naruto.

Naruto memperdekat jarak- nya dan Hinata. Sekaligus membalikan badan Hinata agar berhadapan denganya.

Dan, saat itu juga Hinata ber- 'fantasi'. ' Wajahnya terpantul sinar bulan. Mukanya jadi semakin keren.' Inner Hinata.

Naruto mengelus- ngelus kepala Hinata dengan pelan.

" Kau, gak boleh ngomong gitu... pada seorang cowok." Kata Naruto pelan.

" Tapi... cowok memang... seperti itu 'kan? Meski udah punya pacar... Asal ada kesempatan... pasti. Pura- pura belum punya pacar dan merayu cewek lain! Iya kan?" Hinata menutup mukanya dengan kedua tanganya. Dan, airmatanya- pun menetes. Sempat terngiang- ngiang bayangan lama Hinata tenatang masa lalunya dulu. Naruto membulatkan bola matanya. Kerenya shih... Shock.

" Kau engak ada manis- manisnya. Teralu dingin. Jadi, mulai sekarang kita putus." Kata- kata itu terus membayang di kepala Hinata.

Tangan Naruto berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Hinata yang mentupi wajahnya.

" Ternyata... kau punya kenangan seperti itu. Selama ini, kau pasti sakit." Naruto mengusap- ngusap kepala Hinata.

" Kalo gitu. Aku pulang dulu ya? Sebelum tidur, jangan lupa kunci pintu. Ngerti?" Kata Naruto. Hinata menganguk lemah.

~~~~ **My Boyfriend in 16 **~~~~

.

.

Sore itu di toko tempat Hinata dan Sakura kerja paruh waktu...

" Selamat datang~~~" Sambut Hinata gak semangat.

" Terima kasih... ini pesananya~~~" Hinata meberikan es krim pada anak kecil dengan tumpukan yang banyak. Anak itu tersenyum senang.

" Hinata? Kau kenapa lagi? Masih memikirkan kajadian waktu itu?" Tanya Sakura.

" Aku sudah memeperlihatkan kelemahanku! Kerja yang benar saja susah! Bunuh saja aku!" Hinata histeris sendiri. Sambi menutup kedua telinganya.

' Gara- ngara mabuk omonganku jadi ngelantur. Pakai acara nagis segala lagi! Aku sudah mengiriminya SMS. Kalau bisa jangan ketemu lagi.' Inner Hinata.

" O, ya. Sakura, waktu itu kau juga mabuk. Kau enggak apa- apa? Cowok itu mengatarmu 'kan?" Tanya Hinata.

" Iya. Kebetulan apartemen- ku dekat dengan rumahnya. Jadi, kami sama- sama ke apartemen." Jawab Sakura sedikit blushing.

Hinata malah kaget bukan kepalang. " Apaaaa? Kau bodoh banget sih! Hargailah dirimu sendiri! Gampangan banget!" Cerocos Hinata.

" Habis, dia tipe- ku banget. Lagipula, cowok se- umuram mereka isi kepalanya hanya soal itu saja. Apa boleh buat." Jawab Sakura tanpa dosa.

" Hmm? Seumuran mereka? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

" Maniss banggett!" Sakura mengepelkan kedua tanganya sambil meremas- remasnya ke udara.

" Hah? Hei Sakura, jangan bilang kalau..."

" Umur- nya masih 16 tahun. Kau mau tanya itu 'kan Hinata?" Sakura memotong ucapan Hinata.

" Selamat siang!" Sapa Naruto. Sakura dan Hinata mengalhkan pandanganya ke arah Naruto.

" Wah, selamat datang Naruto! Kau terlihat beda banget kalo make seragam! Aku sampe gak sadar kalo itu kamu." Kata Sakura senang.

" A- apa! Kesa 1 SMA? Lho, kok di bisa tahu kita di sini?" Hinata heboh sendiri.

" Loh? Hinata gak tau? Yah, mereka sih terlihat dewasa. Awalnya juga, kupikir mereka seuuran mereka. Makanya, aku kaget waktu diberi tahu. Dan, Naruto juga sering datang ke sini kok." Terang Sakura. Hinata pundung sambil mengeluarkan aura suram.

" ... Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu- ku?" Kata Hinata suram.

" Kau enggak pernah tanya 'kan? Lucu ngelihat kamu gak tau apa- apa. Ah jangan lupa juga janji- mu untuk men- traktir ku."

" Toh, kamu juga udah membuatku repot karena harus menggendong- mu yang berat ini." Kata Naruto innconent.

" Apa ini? Kok rasanya kesal ya?" Gumam Hinata suram.

" Iya, iya! Jadi!" Jawab Hinata pasrah.

" Dia mau men- traktir katanya!" Kata Naruto pada seseorang di luar. Dan, ternyata itu adalah teman- teman Naruto.

" Serius? Asiik!" Sorak teman- temanya. Ternyata, Naruto membawa teman sebanyak 5 orang.

"Aku baru pulang dari klub" Jawab Naruto santai.

" Nar! Aku pesan paket jumbo burger ya?"

" Makasih ya. Udah mau nraktir."

" Bangku di sana kosong." Kata teman Narut.

KRRT! Sebuah per- empatan jalan muncul di kepala Hinata. 'Sebenarnya lelucon apa ini? **DASAR ANAK SMA!**' Inner Hinata udah ngamuk- ngamuk GaJe.

" Pantas aja, aku ngerasa pernah nge- lihat dia. Dia sring datang sambil membawa cewek- cewek cantik. Dasar cowok gampangan!" Gumam Hinata.

" Kalian curang! Kalian hanya mau duduk dekat Naruto!" Protes salah satu teman Naruto.

" Kanapa? Waja 'kan?" Jawab temanya yang cewek. Dan, cewek yang satunya lagi menjulurkan lidah- nya.

" Menyebalkan. Sok banget sih sifatnya! Seenaknya saja mengerjai orang dewasa. (?) Menyedihkan banget aku pernah merasa berdebar- debar karena bocah ini." Rutuk Hinata.

"Sayang sekali, padahal tadinya kupikir kau manis." Ucapan Naruto yang dulu masih terngiang- ngiang di kepala Hinata.

" Kau pasti sakit." Ucapan itu kembali terngiang.

' Apakah itu hanya mimpi belaka?' Inner Hinata.

" Hinata, biar ku bantu." Gaara memanggil Hinata dari belakang.

" Ua! Gaara! Kau mengagetkan- ku saja!"

" Maaf. Lagian juga. Kok kamu bengong sih?"

" Maaf."

" Barusan, aku dengar percakapan kalian dengan akan SMA itu. Katanya mau mentraktir. Apa enggak papa- tuh?"

" I- iya. Terpaksa juga hari ini aku menunda untuk membeli buku kesukaan- ku." Hinata meng- hela nafasa sambil mengambil sebuah nampan berisi pesanan.

" Kalau gitu, hari ini aku yang traktir Hinata deh. Sehabis kerja makan bareng yuk? Hari ini jam pulang kita sama 'kan? Apa kau ada rencana lain?" Ajak Gaara.

" Gak ada kok." Jawab Hinata.

" Bagus. Kalo gitu, pulang ini aku tunggu di pintu belakang ya." Kata Gaara sabil mengambil nampan dari tangan Hinata.

" Hhmm..." Jawab Hinata.

**Hinata POV**

**.**

**.**

Mengejutkan. Baru pertama kali ini aku di ajak cowok. Ah, aku jadi ingat kata- kata Sakura...

' Gaara pasti suka dengan Hinata. Hinata juga 'kan?'

' Ka- kalau kagu sih, iya.'

' Yasudah... kenapa tidak pacaran saja?' Kira- kira begitu- lah kata- kata Sakura yang ku ingat.

Gaara memang sosok yang dewasa dan serius. Dia cowok idaman semua orang."

**Hinata POV End**

**.**

**.**

" Natta de coo, Natta de coco." Panggil Naruto.

' Setidaknya jauh lebih baik di banding dengan bocah ini.' Inner Hinata. Hinata membalikan badanya.

" Apa? Jangan panggil aku Natta de coco." Kata Hinata dingin.

" Boleh tambah enggak? Kau serius mau men- traktir?" Tanya Naruto tanpa dosa.

" Iya! Mana mungkin aku bisa nolak."

" Kalo gitu, sebagai gantinya ku antar kau pulang lagi ya! Aku gendong deh!" Tawar Naruto. Zutt! Hinata langsung merinding.

" Udah! Pulang sana!" Usir Hinata. Naruto pergi sambil tertawa- tawa puas.

" Sialan~~~ apa sih yang dipikirin bocah itu!" Gumam Hinata.

~~~~ **My Boyfriend in 16 **~~~~

.

.

" Sial! Kenapa sih, aku bisa di kerjain anak SMA!" Gumam Hinata sambil mengaduk- ngaduk minumanya.

" Hinata?" Panggil Gaara.

" Ah, Iya. Ada apa? Kulihat, hari ini kau sedang senang sekali?" Tanya Gaara.

" Hah? Justru hari ini aku sedang kesal stadium akhir!" Bantah Hinata.

" Ha... ha... ha. Mereka memang masih muda ya?" Gaara tertawa hambar.

" Masa SMA sih memang enak. Bisa pacaran dan melakukan apa saja. Asal senang, urusan lain gak perlu dipikirkan. Kalo udah dewasa gak bisa seperti itu. Aku... Sehabis lulus kuliah, sudah di pastikan harus bekerja di perusahaan orang tua- ku di Suna. Pacaran pun harus yang serius dan siap menikah. Jujur, aku udah gak ada waktu lagi untuk proses pacaran dan mengenal calon- ku. Kalau bisa, aku ingin membina hubungan serius dengan perempuan yang ku kenal sebelumnya. Misalnya, cewek yang lebih muda tapi sifatnya tenang dan dewasa." Curhat Gaara dan menoleh ke Hinata dengan senyum penuh arti.

~~~~ **My Boyfriend in 16 **~~~~

.

.

Hinata pulang dari bar itu dengan menggunakan Taxi. Dan, kata- kata Gaara yang masih di ingat- nya. ' Itulah percintaan orang dewasa' Ucapan Gaara itu membuat Hinata diam.

" Iya, ya... ucan Gaara tadi ada benar- nya." Gumam Hinata. Hinata memalingkan mukanya ke luar jendela mobil. Saat mobil itu melewati toko tadi. Hinata terkejut.

" Ah? Lampu di toko mash menyala?" Ucap Hinata kaget.

" Maaf, pak. Bisa tolong ber- henti? Saya turun di sin saja." Hinata turun di depan toko sambil membayar ongkos taxi tadi.

Hinata segera berlari ke arah toko. Dan terkejutnya dia, saat mengetahui siapa yang duduk di teras depan. Itu adalah... Naruto!

Naruto men- dongakkan kepalanya. " Loh? Kamu keluar dari mana sih?" Tanyanya sambil berjenti memainkan handphone- nya. Hidungnya sedikit merah karena kedinginan.

" Na- Naruto? Kenapa kau disini? Bukanya tadi sudah pulang? Atau jangan- jangan, kau mau serius mengantarku Jangan- jangan kau menunggu- ku dari tadi?" Hinata panik sendiri. Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan sedikit terbatuk- batuk.

" Uhuk. Kalo iya memang kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

" Eeeh?" Hinata terkejut.

" Aku bercanda bodoh! Mana mungkin? Wajahmu sampai serius banget!" Kata Naruto. Ia membalikan badanya. Kelihatanya mau pulang.

" Dingin. Pulang ah." Naruto pergi. Tapi sebelum itu, Hinata membuat bola salju yang lumayan besar dan melemparkanya ke kepala Naruto. PLAK! Teat sasaran Hinata!

" Aduhh!" Naruto berbalik.

" Justru kamu yang bodoh! Anak kecil keluyuran malam- malam begini... orang tuamu bisa khawatir nanti! Malah sendirian di salju begini! Kau mikir apaan sih!" Omel Hinata. Matanya terasa panas dan mengeluarkan air mata.

DEG! Jantung Naruto serasa ber- henti. " Ng- Ngapain kamu nangis? Kok malah kamu yang sedih?" Naruto sweatdroped.

" Aku nangis karena kau terlalu bodoh!"

" Berisik. Mau berbuat apa terserah aku dong. Kok kamu yang siwek!"

" Ternyata kau memang menunggu- ku 'kan?"

" Dasar cengeng."

Hinata memandang naruto lekat- lekat selama 4 detik dan berbalik. " Aku mau pulang." Katanya sambil menghapus air matanya.

" Sok banget seih!" Desis Naruto.

Saat Hinata hendak meninggalkan tempat itu, a kembali berbalik menatap Naruto dengan pandangan horor. Dan, merogoh sakunya.

" Ini untukmu.." Hinata meberikan penghangat gosok pada Naruto.

" Kayak tante- tante aja." Ejek Naruto dengan pandangan dingin.

" Sini kembalikan!" Amuk Hinata.

" Pfft. Kau terlalu baik. Memang terlalu perhatian banget. Aaku gak butuh ini..." Secara tiba- tiba dan tidak di suga saudara- saudari! Naruto memeluk Hinata! Mana bunyi terompet dan dram- nya?

" Kau selalu seperti ini. Kau sendiri payah, tapi selalu saja menolong orang lain. Hari ini- pun, kau memaksakan diri untuk men- terktirku. Padahal kau sendiri yang akan kerepotan nantinya. Kau benar benar bodoh." Bisik Naruto pelan.

" Tapi... aku kagum karena kau selalu tulus membantu orang lain. Dan, entah sejak kapan aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Makanya... waktu kejadian tahun baru di kuil waktu itu..." Naruto menghela nafas dekat leher Hinata. " Membuat aku merasa senang."

DEG! Hinata mebelalakan matanya. Karena, teringat akan masa lalunya dulu.

Litle Flashback on

.

.

" Udahlah Hinata... jangan pikirin Kiba lagi... dalam hidup yang panjang ini psti kita bakalan ketemu sama cowok kayak gitu. Kita 'kan masih SMA, jadi, jalan masih panjang." Ucap Sakura.

" Iya."

Dan juga ia teringat saat di toko.

" Hinata sih, terlalu baik. Kami jadi manja deh sama kamu."

" Hahah... iya, benar itu Hinata." Tawa teman- teman yang lainya.

" Hinata- senpai~~~ aku harus ketemu sama pacarku hari ini. Kumohon, gantikan aku yaa?" Pinta salah satu junior Hinata.

" Yasudah. Aku mau kok." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

End Litle Flashback

.

.

'Kenapa, dia bisa tau semua tentangku?' Inner Hinata.

" Yup, sudah hangat." Naruto berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Saat Naruto sudah pergi, Hnata kembali menangis. " Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi... semuanya sudah terlambat." Ucap Hinata lirih.

Hinata kembali mengingat kata- kata Gaara saat di kafe tadi.

' Makanya... untuk permasalahan nanti. Itu urusan belakangan. Jadi... **maukah kau menjadi pacarku?**' Ucap Gaara.

" Naruto... kau masih 16 tahun. Sedangkan aku sudah 20 tahun. Perbedaan usia 4 tahun ini terlalu jauh." Hinata bergumam sambil menitikan air mata.

' Iya, aku mau.' Jawab Hinata.

.

.

**O W A R I**

**.**

**.**

Bwoosh! Hyaha! Gimana ceritanya? GaJe and jelek ya dari aslinya?

Hohoho... disini, Naruto sikapnya nurun ayahnya, siapalagi kalo bukan papi Minato! *duak!*

Santai, murah senyum, DKK. Tapi, disini sikap usilnya Naruto juga masih ada. Makanan kesukaanya kali ini adalah Ramen dan Cokelat!

Sekian!

**R**

**E  
>V<br>I  
>E<br>W**

Y  
>A<br>A

?

**.**

**.**

**Review ya?**


End file.
